Rozdział 2
Czerwone Jastrzębie to drugi rozdział serii Red Hawk oraz druga część sagi Urbem. Znajdujmy się w bliżej nieokreślonym miejscu i czasie... Ka Yah: Witajcie! Przywitała się pewna kobieta o krótkich blond włosach ubrana w tradycyjną chińską suknię ze szklaną kulą w lewitującą przy niej. Ka Yah: Zatrważające prawda? Pewnie zastanawia was powyższy opis bliżej nieokreślonego miejsca i czasu... no cóż tego się kiedyś dowiecie. Kobieta uniosła rękę do góry na znak czego również lacrima zaczęła lewitować nieco do góry. Ka Yah: Pozwólcie, że się przedstawię - jestem Ka Yah, osoba, której autor powierzył drugie skrzydło powieściowej narracji. Pewnie myślicie sobie po co w tej historii drugi narrator, co? Na lacrimie pojawiły się obrazy z poprzedniego odcinka w którym to Sho przybiera postać Take Over: Salamander Soul, a Adi za pomocą Magii Ognistego Zabójcy Feniksów całkowicie go zdominował. Ka Yah: Widzicie, będę zwracała uwagę na istotne szczegóły dotyczące fabuły Red Hawk. Chociażby na to, że Sho posługuje się formą Salamandry, co w tym świecie jest niezwykle silną formą Magii Ognia... pomyślcie więc jaką siłę ma Adi skoro zdjął go dwoma płomienistymi uderzeniami w momencie gdy Sho był znacznie uodporniony na ten element. Nagle kula zaczęła śnieżyć niczym stare telewizory, aż pojawiła się na niej ostatnia strona poprzedniego rozdziału w której to Rin przybiera formę feniksa. Ka Yah: Ale do rzeczy... Poprzednio można było dostrzec, że Rin żyje i miewa się dobrze. Lecz nagle przeistoczyła się w feniksa i odleciała zapowiadając całą tą historię. Więc? Kim tak naprawdę jest Rin? Niczym Mark Shiba w Wyzwaniu Feniksa mistrzyni Magii Zabójcy Feniksów, która doznała procesu fenifikacji i dlatego opuściła syna? Czy może niczym jak w oryginalnym Fairy Tail jest tak naprawdę feniksem - przybraną matką chłopca, która przybrała formę człowieka by go wychować? Zostawiam was więc z tą myślą... Miasto Urbem, dzielnica południowa, gildia Red Hawk Adi, Angi i Dino dotarli do siedziby gildii po dzisiejszych przeżyciach. Budynek zlokalizowany w dzielnicy Południowej miasta Ubrem. Teren należący do gildii obejmował kwadratowy plac otoczony wysokimi budynkami mieszkalnymi jak i handlowymi (np. market Goblin). Cały plac był zabetonowany czego wyjątkiem stanowił niewielki ogródek przy wejściu do gildii. Siedziba gildii to 3 piętrowy (piwnica, parter + 2 piętra) budynek zbudowany w formie tradycyjnego japońskiego budynku. Budowla z czerwonej cegły przyozdobiona drewnem, bordowa dachówka zakończona drewnianymi spiralami masztami. Awangardowe w tej budowli były jednak normlane szklane okna. Na dachu trzeciego piętra znajdowało się pomieszczenie widokowe wybudowane na planie sześciokąta nazywane potocznie "gniazdem". Przypominające altankę gniazdo było miejscem z którego widać było całe miasto co było główną przyczyną dla której mistrz gildii bardzo lubił tam przesiadywać. Z dachu zwisały trzy flagi - na środku herb gildii, biały jastrzab na czerwonym tle, po lewo herb patriamu srebrny smok na niebieskim tle oraz po prawo herb miasta urbem ceglasta litera "U" na żółtym tle. Nad drzwiami wejściowymi zawieszona była ogromna tablica z napisem Red Hawk. Adi i Dino: Dotarliśmy!!! Angi: Nie ma jak w domu... Tylko... CZEMU PRZYSZLIŚCIE TUTAJ ZA MNĄ?! Adi: A bo widzisz mistrz twojej gildii złożył Mi propozycję dołączenia do Red Hawk. Angi ... Jest w końcu jednym z Siedmiu Królewskich Wasali. Dino: Hare?! Czyli jednak zdecydowałeś, że zostajemy. Angi: Tak wogule to dlaczego interesowaliście się Red Hawk? Adi: Nie powinnaś o to spytać za nim nas zabrałaś do gildii. Angi: Pffff, w tej gildii nie ma nikogo kto by nie umiał o siebie zadbać. Dino: Okrutna... Adi: Szukam kogoś. Angi: Nie jakiej Pani Rin? Adi: A ty skąd o Niej wiesz? Angi: Kiedy Dino wyjaśniał działanie twojej magii wspomniał, że nie jaka Pani Rin Cię jej nauczyła. Dino: Hare... Nie wyjaśniłem kto to? Adi: Hyhyhyhy. To moja mama, parę lat temu zniknęła bez słowa i teraz jej szukam. Angi: A nie przyszło Ci do głowy, że może nie chce Cię widzieć? Dino: Hare?! Tak prosto z mostu. Adi: Oj... podła jesteś. Angi: No już już. Nie mniej nie powinieneś tak spontanicznie podejmować decyzji. Prześpij się i przemyśl to za nim rzeczywiście się zapiszesz. Dino: Nene Adi! Tak mi się teraz przypomniało, że my w sumie nie mamy gdzie spać! Adi: Anguś-chan! Czy może proponujesz swoje łóżko. Angi: Pffff... W gildii można wynająć nocleg. Dino: Ej Adi naprawdę brzmisz jak zboczeniec czasami. Adi: Hyhyhyhyy. Kanały pod miastem Urbem Sho Tategami po tym jak został wysłany chen daleko w przestworza, jego kryjówka została zniszczona a podwładni aresztowani plus to co najgorsze dla niego cały nielegalny towar został zarekwirowany przez aurorów. Pozbawiony źródeł swoich wpływów postanowił udać się do bazy swoich pracodawców. Mężczyzna zszedł do kanałów, po kilku minutach podróży dostał się do ukrytego pomieszczenia w którym znajdowało się tajemnicze przejście, które przeniosło go do pomieszczenia w którym znajdowało się trzech mężczyzn, których sylwetek nie przybliżymy dla lepszego efektu. Koleś 1: Patrzcie, patrzcie kto to nam tutaj wrócił. Kolesie 2 i 3 nie odezwali się wogule tylko siedzieli na kanapie i bacznie obserwowali cała sytuację. Sho: Proszę dajcie mi jeszcze jedną szansę! Koleś 1: Ha? Sho: Zaskoczyli mnie. Najpierw zaatakowała 1 dziewczyna, którą bez problemu unieruchomiłem, ale zaatakował... Koleś 1: Oyyy... Zaatakował? Co z towarem? Sho: W rękach aurorów. Koleś 1: Cisza, będziesz tłumaczył się przed szefem. Sho znieruchomiał. Nie mniej jednak był poszukiwanym przestępcą i nie miał innej możliwości jak tylko liczyć na szansę od mistrza mrocznej gildii pod banderą której działał na mrocznym rynku. Mężczyzna który do tej pory z nim rozmawiał aktywował lacrimę. Mistrz Gildii: Czego?! Koleś 1: Mistrzuniu mamy problem. Mistrz Gildii: Jaki? Koleś 1: Ten patafian Sho stracił cały towar. Mistrz Gildii: CO TAKIEGO?! W tym momencie dwóch mężczyzn wstało z kanapy wykręciło ramiona Sho i przygniotło go do podłogi. Sho: Nie proszę!!! Mistrz Gildii: I co? Czy ty wiesz ile był wart towar który straciłeś?! Sho: To naprawdę nie moja wina! Nawet katana nie była w stanie go powstrzymać. Mistrz Gildii: Go? Sho: Walczyłem z jednym z Siedmiu Królewskich Wasali! Te słowa wyraźnie zszokowały mężczyzn. Mistrz Gildii: Chcesz powiedzieć, że Psy Rady Magicznej siedzą nam na ogonie?! Sho: Błagam mistrzu daj mi jeszcze jedną szansę, a obiecuje pozbyć się tego wasala! Mistrz Gildii: Jak? Skoro już raz dał ci wycisk gdy byłeś w pełni sił. Sho: Błagam! Mistrz Gildii: Weźcie go nieco uciszcie. Słyszysz to? Od razu lepiej. Więc, który to wasal był konkretnie? Sho: Fenghuang! Mistrz Gildii: Adrian Dragneel?! Sho: Dokładnie! Mistrz go zna?! Mistrz Gildii: Można tak powiedzieć... Oj Sho chcesz bym dał Ci jeszcze jedną szansę? Sho: Oczywiście! Mistrz Gildii: Jestem w stanie wyposarzyć cię w nową moc oraz zdradzić sposób na pokonanie go, a jeżeli będziesz w stanie przynieść mi jego zakrwawiony zegarek to być może wrócisz w moje łaski. Sho: Zrobię co każesz! Mistrz Gildii: Ale będzie cię to nieźle kosztować. Sho: NIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! Miasto Urbem, mieszkanie Angeliki Scarlet Następny dzień, ponownie przenosimy się na ulicę Ametystową do jednego z wynajmowanych mieszkań. Gdy budzik dziewczyny zaczął grać, kobieta podniosła się z poduszki po czym lekko przeciągnęła, wstała z łóżka i ruszyła ospale w stronę łazienki. Ubrana była w piżamę w której skład wchodziła tylko w podkoszulkę na krótki rękaw oraz czarne spodenki w kratkę. Ustanęła na przeciwko lusterka i grzecznie wyszorowała zęby. Następnie rozberała się i weszła pod gorący prysznic. Po wyjściu z którego wysuszyła się i zaczeła ubierać. Następnie Scarlet stanęła na przeciwko lustra z miną mówiącą... "Jeden z Siedmiu Królewskich Wasali... co?". Marian: Jakieś zadania na dzisiaj? Angi: Nah, możesz pobrać aktualizację. Miasto Urbem, dzielnica południowa, siedziba gildii Red Hawk Opis Ten rozdział zaczyna się pojawieniem niespodziewanej postaci znajdującej się w bliżej nieokreślonym miejscu i posiadającej magiczną kulę w której pokazane są wydarzenia z poprzedniego rozdziału. Kobieta przedstawia się jako Ka Yah - osoba, której autor powierzył drugie skrzydło powieściowej narracji. Jej rola polega na tym by zwracać uwagę na istotne szczegóły w historii o których być może czytelnik nie pomyslał. Tym oto sposobem przywołuje ostatnie strony poprzedniego rozdziały mangi w którym to Rin przeistacza się w feniksa. Narratorka zadaje więc pytanie kim może być kobieta? Przybraną feniksią matką niczym Igneel dla Natsu w Fairy Tail czy może jest zwykłym człowiekiem poddanym procesowi fenifikacji niczym Mark Shiba z Wyzwania Feniksa. W dodatku porusza jeszcze jedną istotnie ważną kwestię... czym tak naprawdę poza postaciami ta historia różni się od Fairy Tail? Przecież jak do tej pory nic się nie zmieniło... Z tą oto myślą zostawia czytelnika i żegna się oznajmując, że oczekuje rychłego spotkania. Wtedy przenosimy się do miasta Urbem jakiś czas po pokonaniu Sho. Autor spełnia swoją obietnicę i tym razem nie szczędzi na opisy miejsc dodająć takie fakty jak chociażby marki samochodów poruszających się po mieście. Adi i Dino cieszą się, że wreszcie dotarli na co Angelika dziwi się czmeu poszli aż tutaj za nią, po czym Adi oznajmia, że dostał od mistrza propozycję dołączenia do gildii. Scarlet dziwi się, że członek Siedmiu Króleswkich Wasali chcę dołączyć do tak mało znanej gildii jak Red Hawk na co chłopak opowiada jej o Rin. Angelika proponuje im przespać się z tą myślą na co DIno odpiera, że nie mają gdzie spać, a Dragneel z podtekstem erotycznym dodaje, że chyba, żę zaprasza ich do domu na co dziewczyna wyjmuje z torebki kronikę i palnęła mu przez łeb. Następnie komentuje, że gildia wynajmuje pokoje w których mogą się przespać. Tym czasem w nieznanym mieście pojawia się pokonany Sho Tategami, który błaga swoich pracodawców o jeszcze jedną szanse. Jego szef oznajmia, że to będzie nieźle go kosztować. Rankiem dziewczyna raz jeszcze chce porozmawiać z nimi o dołączeniu do gildii, ale okazuje się iż Adi i DIno zdąrzyli już się zapisać i nawet dorobić się swoich własnych symboli gildii. Angi jest naprawdę zdziwion faktem, że z taką lekkością podejmują takie decyzje. Rozpoczynamy przedstawienie postaci - Kath już znamy, największa introwertyczka w gildii Paula Hawkete, największy alkocholik w gildii Shimon Alberona, i q tym momencie do gildii wraca Luke Blaze wraz ze swoim Archaniołem, uznawany za największy problem Red Hawk, który słynie z rozwałki na wszystkich swoich misjach. Rozpoczyna się wielka bijatyka z użyciem magii. Aż w końcu głośny hałas uspokaja pojawienie się mistrza gildii, który ucisza całą bandę komentując, że mogą robić wszystko na co tylko mają ochote pod warunkiem, że jeśli narozrabiają to mają po sobie posprzątać. Po wszystkim Adi przytula Angi co nieco krępuje dziewczynę na skutek czego wychodzi z gildii, Dragneel, który lubi naruszać cudzą przestrzeń osobistą, po rozmowie z Dino, który ujawnia, że Scarlet skrywa głęboki lęk przed ludźmi co sprawia, że Fenghuang ma swoiste poczucie winy z tego powodu więc rusza za nią jej poszukać jednocześnie dostając lekkiego ataku astmy. Gdy wreszcie znajduje dziewczynę i chce ją przeprosić ta jest trochę zdziwiona jego szczerością i faktem, że przejmuje się takimi głupotami więc na znak, że naprawdę nic się nie stało przytula go. W pewnym momencie ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich pojawia się Sho Tategami ubrany w zimowy strój z nowym mechanicznym ramieniem. Mężczyzna oznajmia, że podszkolił nieco swoją wiedzę po czym widząc, że Adi zaczyna powoli kasłać zamraża całe otoczenie wokół nich by chłopak nie miał źródła z którego może się posilić płomieniem. Bowiem słabością Zabójców Feniksów są mega osłabione płuca co owocuje zachorowaniem na astmę, której ataki całkowicie blokują możliwość używania magii a jedyną formą regeneracji jest pożywienie się swoim żywiołem. Sho oznajmia, że ta informacja i moc sporo go kosztowały - jego lewe ramie zostało zastąpione automailem ale w ten sposób Adi jest pozbawiony magii i zaczyna coraz mocniej się dusić, a jego jedyną nadzieją jest Angelika, która wypowiada tajemnicze słowo Dark Bring. Postacie *Adrian Dragneel *Angelika Scarlet *Dino *Gilbert Saber *Kath Sawada *Paula Hawkeye *Shimon Alberona *Luke Blaze Użyta Magia *Srebrzysta Alchemia *Transformacja